In a majority of terminals, lithium batteries are generally used to supply power to systems. Lithium is chemically active, and may lead to a fire or an explosion in a case of high temperature, an impact, or the like. Therefore, there are multiple protections for a lithium battery in a terminal.
In the prior art, an analog to digital converter (ADC) detection circuit may be used to detect temperature of a system, during which an ADC is controlled by a central processing unit (CPU). After the CPU detects that the temperature of the system exceeds a threshold, the CPU controls the system to take protection measures such as a shutdown and power-off. However, in cases in which the system crashes and so on, an effective protection cannot be implemented, thereby resulting in low reliability. Alternatively, when a chip of the system encounters a fault, similar to a latch fault, even if the CPU detects that the temperature exceeds the threshold, power supply to the system cannot be cut off; and alternatively, when the CPU itself is faulty, the power supply to the system cannot be cut off either, which leads to a protection failure.